Changelog - Android
Basically 2 Changelogs. One for Steam / Kongregate based on Unity and one for Android. Android Changes for Version 1.86.666 (2016-12-24) - Bugfix notify button. It didn't show the right info if you didn't own all pets. - Added the missing hair glow for the new hair style. Changes for Version 1.86.662 (2016-12-22) - Every one who plays the game within the next 7 days will receive 25 god power and 10 lucky draws as a Christmas present! Be careful, you need to be online for this and you only get it once. You will lose it, if you load a previous game (online or offline). - Added the story chapter for Nephthys. - Added a new hair style: "Spiky" for the male and "Twin Tails" for the female. - Added a new challenge: "No Rebirth Challenge". It is like a "Double Rebirth Challenge", but you can't rebirth after starting this challenge. It is unlocked, if you finished at least one 1k Challenge. Beating it will speed up the appearance of Ultimate Beings by 1% (Maxed at 20%). - Added a GP purchase to enable an button which appears, if your pets are hungry or your divinity generator is empty. - Afky god has now an exp multiplier by 1% or every 100k power after rebirthing (capped at 100% for one rebirth). Because this is not limited and you can level the afky god much faster with this after enough rebirths, the statistic multi you can gain from afk clones killed and afky god power is now capped at 25 million. - You will now receive more God Power from purchases depending on how much you played and how much you bought. - Increase the cap of 10 GP you can get from black holes upgrades after rebirthing to 50 and decreased the base building cost of black holes from 33 galaxies to 25. - Speedrunning < 12 minutes is harder now. Changes for Version 1.85.660 (2016-11-09)* - Bugfix creating in the offline calculation. Changes for Version 1.85.658 (2016-11-30) - Added support for scrolling with Pens. If you have a device with a pen, you can now scroll the scrollbars. - Bugfix for UBV2-Fights. When you are out of energy and use a skill, the UBV2's will now attack you. God Speed is now cheaper and lasts a turn longer, Mystic Mode lasts now a turn longer and Aura Ball / Big Bang will do more damage. - Some settings which weren't saved after restarting the game are saved now. - Some bugfixes in the offline calculation - Bugfix for creating clones while offline. It didn't affect the clones you created, when the toggle "Create Clones if not max" was on. - Next at for creations will now work offline. Changes for Version 1.83.650 (2016-11-13) - Fixed a bug with the offline calculation. Clones were not created, if the toggle "Create Clones if not max" was on and a different creation was selected. - Fixed a bug with the offline calculation where skills/trainings didn't move to the next one, when improved next at was owned. Changes for Version 1.83.647 (2016-11-09) - Fixed a bug with the offline calculation. Creating count didn't affect the creations created offline. - Added a 3-way toggle for the creation next at, so you can turn it off. Changes for Version 1.83.646 (2016-11-05) - Added a fallback for the offline calculation. It will work now without internet connection, because some people complained about that and on android not everyone is always connected to the internet. The fallback calculation will kick in, if after 10 seconds it still was not possible to get the online time or if the last save didn't have an online time. Obviously it won't work the first time after the update, because the time when the game was closed was not saved yet. It also has some protection in case you manually change the time on your device, so it is better not to try that (It could lock you out from future offline progress) - Moved the tooltips from the left side a bit more to right, so it is not below the finger. - Fixed a bug where newly unlocked avatar parts couldn't be used until the game was restarted. - Added spoken numbers from unquadragintillion up to centillion for people who are above E+123. - Found a way to reduce the cpu usage by a lot. The game should be less laggy now and use less cpu, especially with higher numbers. Changes for Version 1.82.643 (2016-11-01) - Changed the initialization of the game to prevent some crashes. - Fixed the crash which could happen if you pressed load online too fast after opening the game. Changes for Version 1.80.623 (2016-10-04) - Bugfix for the creation next at. - Fixed the crash that appeared on afky god, if the game was running for a few hours and then afky god was shown. - Removed the +5 and +25 buttons for afky god and added a +1k button instead and balanced the exp gain a bit more. Higher Hp gives now more exp while higher clone count gives less. - The values for might next at won't reset after rebirthing anymore. Changes for Version 1.80.615 (2016-10-01) -This is the first version of Android. The game is also available on Steam or Kongregate. I hope you enjoy the game! If you have any trouble or questions, feel free to use the Feedback-Button on the 'info' page and send me a mail. Category:Changelog